A friend in need is a friend indeed
by LonelyKangaroo
Summary: During a withdrawal crisis Mimi has a lucid dream and meets Angel's spirit, that makes her think about her life situation (but is it really a dream?). POST Rent, Mimi-Angel friendship. R&R! :)


** INSPIRATION EXPLANATION : A few days ago my Italian literature teacher (yep, I'm from Italy) had us read a poem written around 1200 by Guido Guinizzelli, one of the leading exponents of an italian poetic style called Stilnovismo (which can be roughly translated into "New style"). This poem is called "Al cor gentile rempaira sempre amore"; it's archaic italian and can be translated into "Love always comes back to the noble heart". In this poem the author talks about his heartaches and tribulations due to an unrequited love and says that only a person with a noble and pure heart (cor gentile) can earn an opportunity to soften all his pain and maybe get what he wants (in this case, the love of the woman he loves) and affirms that if you don't give up and you are determined, you'll manage to find happiness eventually. While I was reading the poem, Mimi popped up in my mind. I thought about how much she deserves another chance to reedem herself, beacuse her heart is as pure as the water of a waterfall. She deserves to get her love back and have her life saved. She though needs a North Start to guide her into the darkness of her days, and who better than Angel?**

A thunder rumbled outside as Mimi Marquez turned over in her bed for the thousandth time that night. She hadn't assumed heroine for three days and she was starting to feel withdrawal symptoms. Her stomach was terribly hurting as well as her head, she was damp with sweat and her legs kept darting involuntarily.  
>Mimi was alone in her small apartment. Roger was still mad at her because he had found out she hadn't quit drugs and he didn't want to talk to her. Now Mimi was determined to tell heroine to go fuck herself definitively and show Roger she was stronger than a needle or some smack. That night the young girl was feeling awful, and her malaise was made even worse by her awareness of being completely alone. She was lying on the rumpled bed with her dark eyes wide opened, eyes that showed very little life left in themselves. She was feeling like she was freezing and burning at the same time and her convulsions were getting harder and harder. On the last few moments of lucidity, the girl thought about how much she wished Angel was there to hold her tight as she used to when Mimi was in need of being comforted; then she closed her eyes and slid into a dark, menacing oblivion.<p>

Mimi was awakened by a bright light, as if she was under the midday sun. And she was indeed. She opened her eyes and found herself in a boundless field of soft grass full of colorful wild flowers. She sat up, finding out with surprise that her head was no longer hurting. To tell the truth, all her body was permeated by an unusual quietness. She was wondering if she was dead, when she saw someone in the distance walking towards her. When Mimi recognised the red coat and the green tights, she felt her heart jump in her chest. Could it really be her? Was that her Angel? She frantically stood up and ran the few meters between her and the other girl. She stopped in front of her, trying to figure out if that was just a trick of her mind; but then Angel smiled tenderly and every doubt vanished.  
>Mimi burst into tears, throwing her arms around her lost friend's neck. They hugged for an endless time.<br>"Hola, chica" whispered Angel, wiping Mimi's tears from her cheeks.  
>"My God, Angel… I miss you so much. We all miss you so much" said Mimi, hiding her face in Angel's neck and inhaling her sweet scent, the scent she had missed so much.<br>"I miss you all, too, I can't even tell how much" said the drag queen caressing the girl's hair.  
>"Are we in Heaven?" Mimi asked, looking around the strange place they were in.<br>"No, honey, we're not" chuckled Angel.  
>"Then what is this place?"<br>"This is the land where lost souls are sent to being given another chance. I am here to tell you that I am so proud of you for what you're doing and I do believe you can get out the horrible vicious circle you're in. You're a strong girl, Mimi Marquez, and your life is ready to being lived as happily as possible."  
>"I'm not strong, Angel. I'm such a mess. I keep relapsing into my vices, I've lost my only true love, I've lost <em>you<em>. How can I bear a life when everything that made it worth-living is gone?" said Mimi sadly. Angel took her friend's hands into hers and looked Mimi straight into her eyes.  
>"I know very well how life can be unfair, but what's our motto? "Forget regret, or life is yours to miss". You haven't missed your life yet, but you're about to, because you drown in regret every day. I know that because I used to do that too, even though I hid it for our family's sake. But just ask Collins, he will tell you that he saw me fall many, many times." Her voice was shaking, but her eyes were full of determination.<br>"I can't tell you to pretend like nothing is going wrong, pretend not to be angry for what life has given and stolen you, but you must not ruin what's left of good and try to redeem yourself. Show Roger you love him, he's a good guy and he will understand. Do not stay in all day: go outside, walk, run, relieve your feelings, don't direct your rage at yourself. And please, stay away from the streets. Drugs don't make you feel better. It could seem they do, but it's a trap: they just tear you apart and condemn you to death. Let people who love you help you; being in need for help doesn't mean you are weak. Sometimes asking for help is the bravest thing a person can do. And that person is you, Mimi".  
>At that point both Mimi and Angel were crying. Mimi had listened carefully to her friend's words, feeling they were words right from an actual angel. The drag queen lifted Mimi's chin with a finger.<br>"Will you come back to the world and take the reins of your life again for me?"  
>Mimi nodded. "I will"<br>Angel smiled. "That's my girl! And mind you: if you don't, I'm going to drop one of my stylish clutch bags right on that tearaway head of yours!"  
>Mimi laughed and placed a kiss on Angel's cheek. "I don't wanna leave you…" she whispered, her voice choking with emotion.<br>"Neither do I, my love. God knows how much I wish I could stay with you and the others forever. But you have a life to live. When it will be your time, we'll meet and we'll never have to say goodbye again" said Angel, smiling so sweetly that Mimi felt her heart melt.  
>Angel sat in the grass and Mimi snuggled in her lap. She suddenly felt her eyelids become heavy.<br>"See ya soon, Angel" she muttered.  
>"See ya soon, girlfriend".<br>Mimi soon slid into a deep sleep. There was no longer darkness: only bright, warm light.

A pale ray of sun touched lightly on Mimi's face as she slowly opened her eyes. The thunderstorm had passed, a new day was about to begin. Mimi could still feel Angel's presence, and for a moment it seemed to her to feel a loving caress on her cheek, but when she opened her eyes she realized she was alone. She breathed deeply, watching the raising sun peep out from behind the skyscrapers, and wondered if it had been all a dream. What she knew for sure was that she had to make a turning point in her life at any cost. The time for redemption had come. She quickly got out of bed and started to get dressed. At one point, out of the corner of her eye she saw something written in the condensation on the window glass. She reached the window and her breath caught in her throat.  
><em>"Forget regret, chica. I love you.<br>A."_


End file.
